


Hollywood Style

by NMartin



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, F/F, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty Day had always been a huge fan of action and comedy films, so she obviously had to have a crush on one of the most famous actresses of that genre, Cordelia Foxx. When she wins a radio contest to attend the actress’ last movie premiere, she can’t imagine what is going to happen between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollywood Style

Misty Day had always been a huge fan of action and comedy films, so she obviously had to have a crush on one of the most famous actresses of that genre, Cordelia Foxx. The blonde woman, ten years older, and with dark brown eyes, was gorgeous in Misty’s eyes.  And every time she was on the news, the young woman ran to watch her face on screen. Cordelia had been the cause of Misty starting to like superhero movies -she had already played Mrs Marvel in two movies, and the young woman had to admit she loved the black bodysuit the actress had worn in most of them- and now her shelves were full of action DVDs. That night Misty was listening to the radio -Fleetwood Mac’s _Brown Eyes_ was playing- as she read one of the books she had recently bought. It was then when the song ended and the radio DJ started talking.

“Hello everyone. It’s Dennis Wills and you’re listening to M80s, the only station that offers you the best songs from the seventies, eighties and nineties! Today on our show _Celebrity Games_ we have an awesome guest: Cordelia Foxx, one of the many stars of the new Avengers movie.” Misty felt that her heart was about to burst out of her chest. “Welcome to our show Cordelia, and thank you for taking some time off from your busy schedule to answer a few questions.”

“It’s a pleasure to be here.”

“So, tell me about this new movie and the character you play, Carol Danvers -also known as Mrs Marvel.”

“Uh, well,” the woman started. “As you know, this is the third time I’ve played her, and this time she is more than just a secondary character like she was in the second movie. I can’t say much, since I would spoil half of the movie, but I can say that it’s gonna be full of action and it’s gonna be worth watching.”

“I’m sure our listeners will be in the first row. Was it hard to play Mrs Marvel?”

“Well, in my opinion she is a really strong character, although some people don’t think the same. She overcomes a lot of challenges, and that makes her a really good character to play.”

“Your life has been rather hectic recently, wouldn't you say?”

“Oh yes, I haven't had time to take a breath, honestly, for about a year.”

“Tell us what you're up to.”

“Well, after this movie I’ll be working on a TV show. Although I still don’t know which character I will be playing, the show is going to be focused on a coven of witches in New Orleans. I think it’s gonna be the kind of show that leaves you guessing right until the final frame. ”

“Has the title been confirmed or a release date yet?”

“The title is gonna be _Coven_ , but there’s no release date yet.”

“Coven? Interesting. How are you going to fit the filming with the Avengers premieres calendar? The film will be in theaters this Saturday, and this weekend there will be a huge premiere at El Capitan theatre in Los Angeles. You’ll be traveling along with the rest of the cast for two months, won’t you?”

“Yeah, I’ll be promoting the film normally, and then I’ll go to New Orleans and stay there until the end of shooting.”

“Well, fortunately for our listeners, we’ve got wonderful news. Tonight, we are going to call a random phone number, and if the lucky, lucky person who picks up the phone answers correctly to our question will be attending the Avengers premiere this Saturday, including the after-party with all the cast.” Misty gave a quick look to her phone, hoping for a second that she would be the one who got the call. “Here we have,” the man continued. “A box with small wooden balls with numbers from zero to nine. Cordelia will select one, then another, and when we have the complete number we’ll make the call. The question is ‘Do you know what I want?’ and the answer is, and listen carefully because it has to be this answer, ‘You want to take me to the Avengers premiere’. Ready Cordelia?”

“Let’s do this!” she exclaimed.

They repeated the process of choosing a random number several times, the man making some comments such as ‘the tension is palpable’ and ‘who will win, who will win...’. “Here we have the number. I’ll show it to Nick and… we’re making the call!” Two seconds later Misty’s phone started to ring, and -though she was obviously not desperate to be the winner- she ran through the room, stumbling over her scattered clothes on the ground. She picked up the phone and tried to sound normal.

“Yes?”

“Hi darling, it’s mom.”

“I can’t right now mom, call you later.” Misty said before hanging up. _Damnit._

“It seems that they’re not home… Let’s add one to the last number and try.”

Misty looked at the phone with a worried look. It didn’t ring.

“Do you know what I want?”

“Ew no. Gross.” was the only answer the DJ received, and the whole studio bursted into laughter.

“Shall we try once more? Third time's the charm.” and then silence fell again.

Misty’s phone rang again, and this time she almost fell to the floor. She heard her roommate's laughter from the couch.

“Do you know what I want?” someone said on the other side of the line.

“You... want to take me to the Avengers premiere?” Misty hesitated.

“And we have a winner! What’s your name, chickadee?”

“Uh, Misty.”

“You don’t seem very sure.”

“I am. Misty Day.”

“Where are you from?”

“I live in New Orleans.”

“Oh, what a coincidence!” the DJ laughed. “Well, Misty, do you know what this means?”

“Uh, yes. I’m gonna go attend the premiere in Los Angeles.”

“Yeah! Are you as excited as I am?” Cordelia asked, and Misty instantly blushed. _For God’s sake, what the hell is wrong with me?! Good thing she can’t see me right now._

“Yeah.” she said.

“Now our mate Alex will take your information and tell you everything you need to know before the trip!” he explained before turning to talk to the actress. “Cordelia Foxx, as always, it's been great speaking with you. The best of luck with _Coven,_ I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be a supreme show.”

“Thanks for having me on the show Dennis. See you at the premiere, Misty!” and then the music started to play again.

* * *

“You’re meeting Cordelia ‘Smoking-hot’ Foxx on Saturday?!” exclaimed Mike, a too gay to function, twenty seven year old who Misty had met when they were five. He had been her best friend since then, and though they were completely different -the man’s flamboyant personality was by far more remarkable than Misty’s- they had become inseparable. “No way!”

“I know, it’s amazing!” Misty couldn’t help but giggle every time she thought about how lucky she was.

“Not everyone gets the chance to party with their idol, you know?” Dana, who was tying her black curls into a ponytail, said with a smile. They had met her just a year before but she had gained a place in the group of friends, just like Martha -who still hadn’t shown up.

“Oh my God, what are you gonna wear?! You have to look fabulous. What if they get pictures of you? Oh my God.”

“For God’s sake, Mike, calm down!” Misty laughed, an almost finished beer in her hand. “You’re more excited than me.”

“You’re gonna hobnob with Hollywood stars, darling, you’ve got to look as shiny as them. What about that navy blue dress? It’s splendid.”

“I’ve had it for years, it doesn’t even fit anymore.”

“And the red one?”

“It got stained with coffee and I had to throw it away.”

“Shit, you looked gorgeous in it!”

“I had thought about the black one.”

“Oh God yes! Slutty Misty is my favorite Misty.”

“It’s not ‘slutty’...”

“Yes it is, darling.” Dana confirmed. “But don’t worry, at the end of the night that Cordelia will be head over heels for you.”

“Are you trying to tell me to hook up with... _her_?”

“I’m telling you to take a chance on her if you’ve got the opportunity. After all, you haven’t had sex in ages!”

“DANA!”

* * *

Misty's flight had been delayed, and when she finally got to the hotel she just had time to get dressed before the premiere. _Here go all the plans of doing tourism I had,_ she thought as she dropped her bag on the bed and took off her shoes. She thanked God for the fact that she wasn’t the one that would be in the spotlight as she pulled up the zipper of her dress and started to put her makeup on. Someone knocked on the door.

“Hello?” a young man with a folder in his hands said, opening the door and entering the room without waiting for Misty to answer. “So you’re the girl who won the contest, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, c’mon darling, you’ve got to be in the hall in ten minutes! Here you have the schedule and all the information about the car you’ll go in after the premiere and the addresses and phones and everything.” he said with disdain as he left a sheet of paper on the bed. “If you need something, don’t ask me because I’m too busy with Miss Foxx’s schedule so, you know, find someone with an earbud and ask them. Any questions?”

“Yeah, uh, whe-”

“Gotta go darling,” he said turning around. “You’ve got eight minutes!” he reminded her before closing the door. Misty sighed. The flamboyant guy reminded her of Mike, and for a moment she considered calling him, but she tossed the idea aside when she realized that she still had to finish putting on her eyeliner -and that would take at least three tries to get it looking decent. Many floors above Misty’s room, in the Gable Lombard Penthouse, a blonde woman had finished getting her hair done and her makeup applied. Still barefoot, she let her second assistant fix her sultry black skirt’s slit and white top before stepping into her black heels. The door opened. “Miss Foxx,” her other assistant said, “time to go.”

“Okay.” Cordelia sighed. Sometimes she felt like a kid, being constantly guarded by her assistants. It was true that making sure she looked perfect was their job, but the actress couldn’t stop feeling as though she were in a cage. She could put on her own makeup, she could dress herself. _I’m not that useless. I’m not stupid, I’m not just a pretty face. Why it’s so hard to understand?_ Because even though she seemed to have it all, she didn’t. Everyone was interested in everything she did, and either told her how wonderful she was or criticized her actions. She couldn’t enjoy a cup of coffee in a cafeteria or go buy groceries without having fifty pictures taken of her by paparazzi, and though she loved getting pictures with her fans, sometimes they were too tacky and made her feel uncomfortable. The actress stood up and walked out the room, trying to suppress the rage that grew inside her every time the assistant fixed the back of her hair. “For fuck’s sake Nina, we haven’t even reached the elevator...”

“Sorry Miss Foxx.”

“Would you mind taking the stairs? I need a minute alone.”

“Of course.”

Her 5-inch-heels clattered languidly towards the elevator, where for once no one was waiting. No matter how slow she walked, she eventually reached the elevator and she pushed the button, letting out a huge sigh. The 'ding' sound announced the elevator doors being opened and she got on, pressing the base floor button. The small screen indicated the third floor when the doors opened again. A woman, with golden curls and pale skin, stood awkwardly behind them. The woman’s jaw dropped when she saw the actress.

“Oh, uh… hello.”

“Hi.” Cordelia smiled slightly. The woman didn’t move. “Are you getting in or…?”

“Yeah, uh, sorry.” she looked down and shyly got on the elevator, pushing the same button as Cordelia had a minute ago. The actress looked at the woman up and down. She was wearing a stunning black dress, that accentuated her form extremely well. She looked overwhelmingly beautiful in Cordelia’s opinion, and she was focused on the numbers above the elevator door.

“Excuse me,” Cordelia said trying to break the awkward silence. “Where did you buy that dress? It’s really beautiful.”

“Uh…” Misty turned around to face the woman. “In a shop.” _No shit, Misty. You’re a fucking genius._

“Is it Dior?”

“No, no. It’s not.”

“Well, it suits you.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you going somewhere this afternoon? I’ve heard the weather is going to be nice today.”

“Yeah, uh… the premiere. I’m Misty. Misty Day.”

“Oh, you’re the one from the radio contest!” Cordelia seemed to be truly surprised.

“Yeah…” the doors of the elevator finally opened, and when Misty turned around she saw how everyone looked at her with intensity. No, they didn’t look at her. They looked at the spectacular woman behind her. She walked out of the elevator and hid herself on one side, leaving space for Cordelia to get out and finally get all the attention she deserved. The woman turned her face for a second and looked at her with a smile before being assaulted by her two assistants, who fixed her hair one more time before escorting her to the exit. When almost everyone had reached the hall, Misty started to walk towards the enormous front doors.

* * *

_That Misty is a funny person,_ Cordelia thought as she posed for the pictures. The woman had been quiet during all the time they had spent together, looking through the window when they were in the car or down to her feet. Although they had met half an hour ago, they hadn’t had the chance to talk, not even to formally introduce themselves. As the cast posed for the photographs, the young woman waited next to the photographers, trying to not to be in the middle of any possible shot -she had accidentally stepped past a man who was taking a picture of the actors and he had started to yell at her. It had been the only time someone had talked to her, the actress had noticed. When the cast had finally made it to the entrance of the theatre, Misty and the other not-so-famous dates had quietly walked behind them. A young man told her where her seat was -six rows behind all the celebrities and on the side- and that she should use the restroom before sitting. She did so, and when she opened the door she found herself face to face with a startled Cordelia.

“Oh, hi.”

“Um, hello…” Misty mumbled.

“This is crazy, huh?”

“Uh, yeah…”

“Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah…”

“You should say ‘uh, yeah’ one more time so I start to believe you."

 “Sorry.”

“Is there something wrong?”

“No... well... uh… yeah. This is really weird.”

“Weird, how?”

“Well, I’ve spent almost an hour being ignored by basically everyone, and I’m pretty sure I’ve never been so uncomfortable in my whole life.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that! It’s normal.”

“It is?”

“Yes! The first time I was at a premiere, I was eighteen years old and I was surrounded by tons of paparazzi taking pictures of me and asking me to turn around and telling me that I looked great… Nothing they said was real, they just wanted a good photo. It was exhausting, and I wasn't even the main star of the movie!”

“Yeah, but they did not ignore you. I’ve spent fifteen minutes watching you pose and smile for the cameras. They told me to put on a dress that I hate because I was going to a fancy event, and now I get here and every single person I’ve seen looks better than me. I feel awkward.”

“You look great, to be honest.” Cordelia stated with a smile, and Misty could feel her eyes running up and down her body. “Although I hope you have a pair of flat shoes for after the party, or your feet will be killing you!” the woman exclaimed when she saw Misty’s black heels.

“They kinda hurt already…”

“Mine do too. I’ll probably take them off when the lights are out, nobody will notice if I put them back on before the movie ends!” the woman joked. “Anyway, where are you seated?”

“In the eleventh row.”

“The eleventh?!”

“Yeah.”

“I’m totally telling the guy who is seated next to me to swap seats with you.”

“What if he doesn’t want to? Your seats are good ones..."

"Then I'll show him my cleavage, he'll be sitting in your seat before he can realize what's happening. I don’t even know him anyway."

“You don’t have to do that f-”

“C’mon, we’ll watch the movie together! It will be fun.” the woman didn’t waste any time on dragging Misty through the room. Some minutes later, the lights went off. Misty couldn’t be more thankful for the darkness, she was sure she had been blushing all the time. _Fuck, I really need to pee right now._

* * *

It was the scene with the Mrs Marvel getting in bed with one of the tough guys that made Misty's jaw drop, and though she had managed to act cool for the first forty minutes of the film, the mixture of accidental touches when the actress reached out to grab her drink and the fact that the woman had turned her face to look at her twice already made it impossible for Misty to breathe normally. She finally decided to focus on a point in the upper right corner of the screen, trying to ignore how an almost naked Cordelia kissed the bad guy before kicking her in the balls and running away to a quite strategically placed car.

 _"Five minutes alone in his apartment and you jump out the window? Was it so bad?"_ Misty could hear someone say to Mrs Marvel as she jumped into the truck.

_"Shut up, Maria."_

“I loved filming that scene.” Cordelia whispered to her.

“You did?”

“Jumping and running through the set wrapped only in blankets and kicking this poor guy’s balls repeatedly was hilarious, to be honest.” the actress continued talking, although everything Misty could think of was the fact that Cordelia had placed her beautifully manicured hand on hers and now caressed the back of her hand in small circles. “Listen, when the movie ends we can share a car if you want, I don’t want you to be ignored again later.”

“Uh, okay.”

* * *

The film had ended and both women were now sitting in the back of Cordelia’s car, and though Misty had finally calmed down, she had found it impossible to stop looking through the window. Cordelia, on the other side, couldn’t take her eyes off the younger woman. Since one of the actors had mentioned to Cordelia that fans made good lovers -a statement that made Cordelia feel that she had been too obvious when she had stared at the woman’s endless legs and fit body- and now she couldn’t get the image of herself pinning Misty against a wall, her hand slipping under the woman’s black dress and caressing her thigh as her mouth traveled all over her neck and collarbone, leaving red lipstick marks. _For God’s sake Cordelia, you’ve got to focus!_

But focusing on the movie was almost impossible to the actress, who was fascinated by the woman. Misty was attractive, no one could deny that, had acted shyly all during the movie, though Cordelia had noticed how she had made it impossible to hide the fact that she almost couldn’t breathe every time the actress touched her, or that she had been fighting to keep her legs pressed together when Cordelia whispered into her ear with a husky voice -the actress had to admit she had done it on purpose. Although Cordelia usually wasn’t flirty, she had loved the woman’s slight embarrassment when she had talked to her in the toilet before the movie, and how she had blushed when Cordelia had told her that she looked great. _She’s hot for me,_ she thought happily biting her lip. _C’mon, Cordelia, you have to focus on the… she’s got a fine cleavage, to be honest… Wait. Cordelia, focus! You’re just promoting the movie, you’re just promoting the movie. What the hell. She’s hot, you’re hot… what could go wrong?_

“Did you like the movie?” Cordelia asked.

“Yeah, it was... really good.” Misty answered, coming out of her musings and finally turning her face. Cordelia hadn’t noticed before, but her eyes were of a really pure blue, with a strange hint of green. _Damn..._

“Just _‘really good’_?”

“Okay, it was awesome.” the woman admitted with a laugh.

“I know! What part did you like the most?”

“Well, the part where Mrs Marvel and Maria start cooperating and defeat the enemies together was really good, but I think my favorite is when she escapes the building before it explodes. It was really intense.”

“Oh.”

“You seem… disappointed.”

“It’s just that I thought for a moment that your favorite scene was the one where Mrs Marvel was almost naked. Your reaction was pretty intense too.” Cordelia joked.

“Uh, I…” _Oh God, don’t blush again,_ the woman thought to herself while she looked down her lap in an attempt to hide her face. “It wasn’t bad.” she spoke with a soft voice.

“I know, although you would have enjoyed it more if you had actually looked at the screen.”

“What are you s-”

“I saw your gaze wander up and then focus on one side. You were avoiding to look at me. Why, Misty? Are you interested in me?” Cordelia laughed, leaning closer to her. Looking up, the woman parted her lips slightly, as if to say something and then thinking against it. _She’s really close,_ Misty thought as she let her eyes meet the actress’. She inhaled deeply, watching how the woman’s gaze lowered down to her lips. _God, those lips..._ thought Cordelia almost involuntarily, raising her fingers to them. And then she stopped herself. Misty gave a little gulp and leaned closer, resting her hands on the ivory leather seat. They were already very close, and it was only a few more inches before Cordelia's lips were slightly hovering near hers. Misty closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the kiss, but in that moment the car stopped, and they could hear through the tinted windows the noise of the army of paparazzi waiting for someone famous to get out of the car.

“Come on,” a disappointed Cordelia said with irony as she reached for the door handle, “we have a party to attend.”

* * *

_It was in the heat of the moment,_ Misty kept repeating to herself as the bouncer checked that Cordelia was on the list and they entered the private club. Cordelia walked in front of her, holding her hand and almost dragging a stunned Misty downstairs. It was an exclusive boutique nightclub placed in a basement. The venue was full of A-List celebrities from the fashion, film, and music industries, and though Misty felt like a fish out of water between so many famous people, the grip of Cordelia’s hand made her feel welcome. As they moved around the place, Cordelia smiled and greeted some people who, when they saw Misty, gave her a mix between questioning and approving looks. It was obvious that the young woman wasn’t used to being in such fancy places, Cordelia noticed when she saw the woman look around with her mouth wide open.

“There’s alcohol. Perfect.” she heard Cordelia say before asking for cocktails. “I’m not a bit of a dancer, but give me a few drinks and I won’t care. But before that come and sit with me.” Cordelia said, patting the spot next to her on the blue vinyl sofa. Misty obeyed. “Tell me about you.”

“I... don’t know what to say.”

“What do you do for work?”

“I work in a flower shop.”

“A flower shop? That’s…” _What? Ridiculous? Pathetic? Boring? God, she thinks I’m boring._ “... amazing.”

“It is?”

“Yes, I love flowers! Especially white lilies.” the woman said.

“Yeah, they’re beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful too.”

“Thanks… you are kinda gorgeous.”

“Thanks a lot, darling.” Misty looked at the two Tequila Sunrises that were being given to them. The actress took a long sip, not taking her eyes off Misty, who tasted the drink before crossing her arms. “What are you thinking about?”

“Uh, nothing…”

“So you are not feeling anything right now?”

“I’m nervous, I guess.”

“Why? Do I…”  the actress leaned about an inch closer, as her hand moved to touch Misty’s collarbone. Her hand moved across her chest as she looked at her, her eyes dark and her lips as red as blood. “make you nervous?" she purred. Their faces were now inches apart, and though Cordelia had already started to lean in for a kiss, Misty took all the willpower she had and abruptly stood up.

“I… have to go to... the toilet?” It was more a question than a statement. She turned around and walked away, her fists clenched and her head down. Cordelia, although she was truly frustrated by Misty running away, smirked. She wanted the woman even more with every minute that passed.

* * *

When Misty returned from the toilet -she had spent five minutes just studying the delicate and elegant decorations of the room, since all the club seemed to be covered in ostentation- she had found Cordelia talking to two beautiful women, another drink in her hand and the previous glass empty on the table. She laughed and smiled at them, and Misty couldn’t help being a little jealous. They were celebrities, probably models, since they seemed to shine in the room. Misty thanked god for the soft lights and the fact that the music was almost impossible to hear from that private room, because she still felt dizzy at the idea of having a drink with Cordelia Foxx. She slowly approached the celebrities, passing by a group of drunk actors who wolf-whistled at her.

“Hey.” she said softly when she finally reached the sofa.

“Oh, hi Misty.” Cordelia welcomed her, making space for Misty to sit beside her. “This is Shawna and Claire, we were just talking about you.”

“Yeah!” the dark-skinned, tall woman that was sitting on Cordelia’s other side exclaimed. “Delia was telling us that you work in a flower shop, is that true?” she said with a wide smile before taking a long sip of her Martini. The mocking tone of her voice hadn’t gone unnoticed by Misty, who simply nodded and went back to look at her lap.

“Nice.” the woman said with a laugh. “Well, when I need some kind of floral arrangement I’ll tell Delia to call you.” with that said, she stood up and left, followed by the other woman and leaving a smiling Cordelia alone with Misty. There was an awkward silence, only broken by the sound of the group of actors celebrating that their fourth round of shots had arrived.

“Hey, don’t pay attention to them.” Cordelia said, lifting her hand to cup Misty’s face. There was no intention of flirting or a smile on her face, and when Misty looked up to her eyes there was nothing but truth in them. “They’re brainless fashion dolls that love bitching about everyone.”

“Yeah, right.”

“They are.” Cordelia reassured her when she noticed that Misty didn’t fully believe her. “They are probably bitching about me right now.” she moved away and crossed her legs, leaning back on the sofa with another drink in her hand.

“Why would they bitch about you?” Misty questioned. Cordelia was by far the kindest person she had met that weekend, and though the young woman knew that every celebrity -and human person- had secrets hidden, in that moment Cordelia seemed to be flawless in her eyes.

“Because they think I’m a cruel slut who had sex with Woody Allen for a role in one of his movies. Of course, I didn’t. I’m not into fossils.” Cordelia explained raising her eyebrow with a smirk. Her words made Misty burst into laughter. “Now, let’s have another of these.”

* * *

A little later Misty started feeling confident enough to walk over to the dance floor and join Cordelia, who was already moving to the music in a half-hidden spot on the side of the dance floor. She could feel the beat of the bass in her body, the alcohol in her veins, and then the actress' hands lightly resting on her hips as she moved behind her and danced with her, both of them laughing and smiling until a slower song started playing. The heat of the music mixed with the tension and the cocktails that both of them had drank made their heads spin, but neither of them cared. Their hips swayed together now, and Cordelia was impossibly close and the air felt heavier. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the fact that it was Cordelia the one who had made her spin and look at her face, but now the actress was grinding her hips into hers with a slow rhythm and Misty just couldn’t think.

“Hello ladies…” they heard some guy say next to them. _No, no,_ Misty thought, _go away, whoever you are._ “Busy?”

“Fuck off.” Cordelia snapped, pushing him away before he could speak more. “Jerk.” she added before burying her face in Misty’s neck, her arms wrapping around her neck and holding her close as if to defend her property. Misty panted, and it was the soft bite Cordelia placed on her neck that made Misty realize how incredibly turned on she was. Cordelia, who had started to place little kisses on the spot where Misty’s neck met her shoulder, slipped her leg in-between hers and pulled Misty to her, the pressure that one action put on her throbbing center enough to make her green eyes close and her teeth clench. Cordelia's leg was now completely lost under her mid-thigh length dress and Misty's knee was pressed up into the actress as she thrusted once more.

"Cordelia..."

"What?" she asked in a low voice that caused Misty to groan. "Do you want me to stop?" she continued, and Misty could feel her throbbing against her leg. Misty let out a soft moan. Cordelia Foxx, the reigning queen of Hollywood, had been flirting with her all afternoon, and now was basically dry fucking her on the dance floor of one of the most exquisite night clubs of Los Angeles. _Fuck, if she continues doing this I’m gonna come undone._

“No.” Misty gasped. “I mean, yes. I don't…" Misty was cut off as her own body betrayed her and she ground down onto the offered knee. As she stared into Cordelia's brown eyes, Misty was struck with the overwhelming desire to lean up and kiss her. The woman licked her lips and Misty's eyes went unfocused as she continued gazing at them. It was then when Misty shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I need a drink." was the last thing the young woman said before walking to the bar.

* * *

Misty had been hiding in one of the bathroom stalls for almost an hour with tears in her eyes. She couldn’t help but feel jealous of Cordelia’s lifestyle, but at the same time wished to be at home wrapped in a blanket with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She had been sitting at the bar at first, watching a baffled Cordelia try to understand why she had left. She couldn’t do it, she didn’t want to be the woman’s whore for a night. She was not that kind of person. Then she had seen the actress turn around and take a seat on the same sofa they had been sitting on before. But this time Misty wasn’t there, and a stranger had approached Cordelia and talked avidly with her with a drink in his hand. _This is ordinary for them,_ Misty thought, looking away and observing a bodyguard helping a top model out. _They don’t care about spending thousands of bucks on drinks and parties. I do not belong here._

She didn’t care that she had no car, or that her hotel was some blocks away. With her black heels in her hand, she walked barefoot through the back door. She wasn’t famous, and she didn’t want the paparazzi taking pictures or the press bitching about her.

“Misty, wait!” she heard Cordelia yell, running after her. The younger woman spun around to face her. The woman’s blonde hair was quite messy and her clothes were untidy -the thigh-high slit of her skirt was now misplaced, and Misty swore that for a second she could see a garter strap.

"What?" she yelled back, surprised to see how the woman was still able to walk in those high heels after drinking so many cocktails. She both hated and wanted the actress. _She’s used to this, just like all of the others. But she’s been so good to me..._

“Why are you leaving? Have I done something wrong?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask that man that was flirting with you just five minutes after we were… doing that?!”

“You were the one wh- He’s not- I wasn’t- Fuck.” the actress was a walking mess.

“What, Cordelia?!” Misty yelled even louder than before.

“I’m as straight as a circle, for fuck’s sake!” Misty was sure they both had had too much alcohol, because she didn’t understand the meaning of that sentence at first. Cordelia inhaled deeply, sobering up before explaining her actions. “He’s my step-sister’s husband, Rick. He’s a Hollywood producer, and he was telling me that I may have another movie to film after _Coven._ I obviously don’t want him. First, I’m not the kind of bitch who steals her sister’s husband, and second, because I’m not into men.”

While Misty was still assimilating the information, Cordelia looked at her without breath. With her high heels in her hand, her hair tousled and bags under her eyes, Misty was extremely gorgeous under the soft streetlights. _She’s looks hot_ , Cordelia thought to herself. _Really hot._ Misty kept looking at her with a questioning look, and Cordelia realized she didn't have anything to say, so she just stood there, looking at her. After a moment, Misty glanced around her, wondering if something had stopped the actress from speaking; but there was nothing. She stuck her chin out a little and gave the actress a questioning look. Stepping forward, Cordelia brought her hand up to her cheek, thumb perched on the corner of her mouth. She passed a thumb over her lips, and Misty gasped. It took a moment to rationalize her actions but Cordelia finally moved forward, slowly closing the distance separating them. Misty saw hesitation in her gaze, a fraction of fear etched into her face. But before she could question it or analyze exactly what the actress was going to do, Cordelia tilted her head up taking the chance that now she was the taller one, and kissed her. Their mouths were gentle, partly open, just enough to get a hint of each other's taste, just enough room for tongues to tease and then retreat. If they hadn't been hidden by the car, Cordelia surely would have had to run away from the paparazzi that waited next to the front door. Misty's hands shook with the sudden rush of endorphins, and a tiny whimper, a ghost of a sound, escaped her. It flitted to her ear and Cordelia, taking that as a sign of some sort, moved forward and pressed her body against the car with her own. Another gasp passed between their mouths and neither could tell whose it was. It didn't matter. “Fuck.” Misty gasped one last time when Cordelia’s lips met her jaw line as her fingers tangled in the actress’ hair.

“Look who’s losing her shyness.” Cordelia laughed as she lowered her mouth to kiss the woman’s neck and softly bite her pulse point, which caused a moan to escape Misty’s mouth. “We should get back to the hotel.”

* * *

Cordelia shut the door and turned to face Misty, her brown eyes darkened and her lips slightly parted as she walked closer to Misty and pushed her against the wall, this time directly but gently putting her hand under the woman’s dress and starting to kiss her again. Her lips brushed against Misty’s, their tongues battling, desperate to discover who would gain dominance over the other. Their tongues met once and again, playing and teasing, as Cordelia’s hand slowly made her way up Misty’s leg, stroking it gracefully. She reached the inside of the woman’s thigh and stopped there. The younger woman’s hands ran up and down Cordelia’s back, hesitating for a second before finally removing her top and unzipping her skirt.

Cordelia quickly started another assault against Misty’s mouth, this time separated from the wall so that the actress’ hands could pull down the zipper of the black dress and leave Misty just in her underwear. _Thank God I chose the black panties…_ Misty looked down to Cordelia's breasts, covered by a white lace bra that made her breasts look practically perfect. _Perfect,_ Misty thought. _They’re perfect._ _She’s perfect,_ Misty admitted when she saw the actress’ light blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Before Misty could think anything else, Cordelia grabbed her and rushed through the penthouse until they reached the biggest bedroom Misty had ever seen. Cordelia wildly pushed her onto the king sized bed, sitting on top of her with a leg on each side of Misty’s body. Momentarily the young woman thought she had had some kind of heart attack, the sight of Cordelia Foxx’s gorgeous body leaving her breathless.

“Misty…” she purred, a wicked smile on her ruby red lips. “Are you getting shy again?”

“I just... can’t say anything right now.” _If only I could take my eyes off those boobs of yours..._

“Well…” Cordelia responded by placing a finger on Misty’s bra, caressing the edge and lightly stroking the woman’s skin. “I have a pretty good view, to be honest.” she leaned closer. “This black bra of yours is really, really cute.” she leaned even closer, to the point of having her lips against Misty’s ear. “I can’t wait to make you scream my name, Hollywood style.”

 _If you keep talking with that voice it’s not gonna take long._ The younger woman sat up a little, holding the actress’ gaze and she slid her hand from Misty’s breasts down over her belly and to her black lace panties. Pulling the waistband and letting it go, Cordelia’s eyes met Misty’s again and her hands returned to her breasts and squeezed them firmly before moving to her back and unclasping the black bra.

“And… how is that Hollywood style?” Misty whispered, her index finger running up Cordelia’s belly to her cleavage while the actress pushed her up on the bed, making her gently lean her head on the pillow, before lying on top of her. The older woman’s hands found Misty’s waist and her mouth focused on her neck, slowly starting to kiss and lick it with tenderness.

“Cordelia…” Misty murmured, tilting her head so the actress could have better access to her soft skin. Cordelia stopped and looked at her with a questioning look, strands of hair on her face, before continuing to kiss the woman’s neck.

“What’s… wrong?” she asked, her lips placing soft kisses on Misty’s neck and jaw until they reached her mouth. One after another the kisses were given, and though Cordelia was barely letting Misty talk, the woman managed to mutter a sentence.

“You’ll… have to… guide me…”

“Of course, babe.” and it was the endearing term what made Misty forget about her nerves and grab Cordelia’s nape as the actress rested her arms on the bed, at the height of Misty’s head. With her tongue against pale skin, the actress’ mouth traveled over Misty’s neck to her collarbone, where she placed a bite. Her hands made their way to the woman’s breasts again, massaging and caressing them. Her mouth went to them moments later, beginning to bite and scratch the skin with her teeth. She grabbed one of the nipples with her teeth, and she pressed and bit them, enjoying the taste of Misty’s flesh in her mouth. She looked up, watching Misty pant in pleasure but still with her eyes locked on her actions. After leaving large marks on both breasts, she continued by going lower on Misty’s stomach, almost arriving at her panties before quickly returning to kiss Misty’s lips, biting and tugging on her lower lip as her hand went to the woman’s sex, starting to touch her through the black underwear, her fingertips brushing against it, tempting her.

Misty opened her mouth to say something, but the actress quickly kissed her again. She was provoking and teasing her, and Misty couldn’t stand it. She had Cordelia Foxx -the woman she had dreamed of many times, the woman she had even touched herself thinking of- on top of her, kissing and teasing her, telling her how gorgeous she was as she caressed every single inch of her skin. And Misty could tell that she was -again- about to come undone.Misty did the only thing she could think of. Her hand wandered until it reached Cordelia’s and pressed it against her centre, desperate to feel more pleasure.

“Tonight,” the actress whispered in Misty’s ear. “I want you to scream my name so many times and so loud that they can hear you from the hotel’s reception.” her fingers pressed harder against the woman’s centre, and she went down again without looking away from Misty’s eyes. Slowly, she pulled the black panties down, studying every millimeter of the woman’s skin and watching how Misty looked at her.

She threw the panties to the floor next to the forgotten clothes and her mouth assaulted Misty’s sex without a hint of hesitation. The woman’s green eyes opened, and she let out a moan when she noticed Cordelia’s tongue slipping out of her mouth. Misty put her hand on the actress’ head, pinning her against her, not wanting her to stop. Cordelia's finger landed on Misty’s clit and started stimulating her, this time causing the woman to release a deeper groan and close her eyes again for some seconds. The simple fact that Cordelia was between her legs made Misty even more eager to watch her, noticing how her eyes were fixed on Misty and her hands held her legs spread. Her tongue increased the pace, and Cordelia couldn’t stop enjoying the taste of Misty’s sex in her mouth, and the woman’s continued moans were the most wonderful sound Cordelia had ever heard. Without having her fingers leave Misty’s sex, she made them wander, slowly teasing and preparing her. _She wants me to basically scream that I need her,_ Misty thought. And she was right. Cordelia’s hand started to move towards her entrance, both fingers hesitating as the woman smiled.

“Look at me, Misty…” she said, turning the woman’s face towards her with her free hand. They looked into each other’s eyes, Cordelia’s mouth hovering over Misty’s own, as her fingers attacked her center aggressively, causing Misty to release a groan at the feel. Her smirk became obvious when she saw Misty’s pleasure. “Say my name…” she whispered against Misty’s lips. _Cordelia, Cordelia, Cordelia, Cordelia…_ Misty repeated the name in her mind a thousand times, but kept her lips pressed against the actress’ mouth to stifle her moans inside it. Cordelia’s hand increased the pace without stopping a second, and more moans slipped into her mouth. Misty needed to breathe, but the actress’ hands did not let her. Misty’s mouth then went to her neck, trying to kiss her, but she could barely close her mouth -Cordelia’s touch was making her squirm under her. And then Misty screamed the actress’ name, and she was sure it had been heard in every single room of the hotel, and Cordelia’s smile grew wider as Misty closed her eyes, arching her back and screaming out in pure pleasure. Cordelia, satisfied but still not stopping, pushed her, moving her arm to thrust as hard as she could inside Misty until the woman couldn’t take it anymore and moaned as loudly as her voice let her.

Her body tensed, and though it was obvious she hadn’t been able to rest not even for a second, Misty skillfully moved to be on top of the actress. It was Misty’s turn, and she didn’t want to waste any time. The actress’ sex was now the center of all Misty’s senses, and Cordelia stirred on the sheets. Misty’s mouth attacked her sex, licking it and increasing the speed, and Cordelia’s hands landed on her head, a signal that it was Misty who had control over her. She quickly moved her hand to stimulate her clit before introducing her fingers inside her, thrusting fiercely, making Cordelia strongly grab the sheets and bite her lower lip as hard as she could.

“Fuck, Misty!” she screamed, pulling Misty’s hair so the woman would kiss her and allow her to taste herself on her lips. “Misty…” Misty’s fingers increased the pace again, and Cordelia’s hands went to Misty’s back, digging her nails in and moving down to her ass, pulling her impossibly close and making her lie on top of her as she arched her back and moaned, groaned, screamed and panted. A thin layer of sweat covered them both, and Cordelia screamed for the last time before tensing on Misty’s fingers. As Cordelia rested, the other woman gently removed her fingers from inside her and put them over Cordelia’s lips, who eagerly accepted them inside her mouth and licked them slowly, tasting herself without taking her eyes off Misty. They lay in each other’s arms for some minutes, both of them still trying to control their breaths.

“What… happens now?” Misty asked.

“Well,” Cordelia smiled. “You can get out of here…” she started, and placed a kiss on Misty’s forehead when she saw disappointment in her eyes. “...or we can make this a two-time thing and then continue it when I go to New Orleans.” she finished. Misty looked at her, shocked by the woman’s words, but finally she nodded her head and pressed their foreheads together, their fingers intertwining and their breaths mingling with the promise that they would meet many times after that night.


End file.
